wolfblood the mutations the return of the dire wolf
by imagin wolf
Summary: some of you may the russain chernobly nucler mealt down my story was impered when I learnd of that event so why not put both tighter the story unfaolds afther season 5. this is my frist story and my take on what happens when a wolfblood gets exposed to radiation enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfblood the mutation the return of the dire wolf

Yull may know about nuclear and radiation and how it can cause them to die or eveing mutate like the Russian Chernobyl melt down for expel but my is it going to be accurate. This is my take on what happens when a wolf blood mutates enjoy.

Chapter 1 burning dream

Listening to the sound of the wind running free through the woods at high speed. As she was running she suddenly stops in her tracks she the lift her nose up in the air smoke? She said. Then birds and other animals were fleeing from a black cloud. Forest fire she said as the animals fled instead of ruing away she ran towards the burning forest. As she went deeper in she saw a strange circle as she got closer. She leaped in the untouched circle she felt clam. Then the flames came closing in around her face started to vein up her eyes glowed yellow. She was no longer in human form she had shifted into her wolf. Now the medium sized black wolf was now inside the fiery inferno as the flames closed more around her she lets out a strong piercing howl as if she was impressing the flames then all of a suddenly the flames dispersed. Then she heard her name emilia wake up wake up its time for your frist day of school. You know since you came back from the wild said matie. Emilia's face still veiny and her eyes still yellow its just a dream she reassured herself. Come on we are goanna be late yelled matie from downstairs am coming said emilia as she was getting dressed for school emilia rushed down steers matie grabbed a meat sandwich so did Emilia. You were dreaming of that fire dream weren't you? Asked Matie. Yes I was as they walked to school.

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods

The segolia pack along with jana, robin and imara the alpha and the rest of segolia pack. we're doing hand to hand combat, sparing and even improving on use sing eloas. Jana vs. robin one of the agents said ready fight yelled the agent. as the two of them sqward each other jana makes the first move with a kick but robin dodges it and makes a counter attack with a sweep kick to decked jana. Jana jumps just in time but then robin punches jana in the stomach area jana stumbles back a bit. But recovers for another attack as robin lunges for anther punch jana dodges it then she grabs robin's arm and lift her over her head flipped her onher back as if she was a pan cake robin landed with a thud nicely well done jana Imara said with delight in her voice. Robin got back up as if nothing happened. Robin I have a mission and I need your help with can you come with me asked imara yes my alpha robin said as she was kneeld to show repect. The jana's cell phone rings its Katrina said jana. Jnan answers it hey jana were are you and robin asked Katrina. We are in the woods with the segolia pack I need you two to help run the kcave tonight robin won't make it tonight but I still can come help ok thanks jana see you later said Katrina.

I will do my best to get chapter2 up asap


	2. Chapter 2 shaperone

Chapter 2 chaperone

Meanwhile at school it was geometry for matie,tj and selena while emilia had her history class. Back in geometry matie was constantly thinking about emilia of how she was doing in her classes. Slenea saw matie looking nervesly don't worry so much she will be fine. Yeah she's probably remembers everything she learned and besides we will see her at actuily lets meet her at history class when we leave said tj. Back in history class emilia was having a hard time paying attention in class as the teacher was doing her lectures to the class then the teacher looked up at the clock I almost forgot she went into the closet she pulled out what almost looked like bee keeper suit but without the holes. Does anyone know what this is the class fell silent well anybody asked the teacher. It's a radiation protection suit emilia replied that is correct said the teacher the resin why I am showing every one this because before I became a teacher I use to work as a nuclear scientist astatines at a banded nuclear plant helping other scientist measuring radiation and examine dead mutated animals body's as the teacher explained I have some connation's there and they agreed to give the hole history classes access to the a banded nuclear plant the area is over grown by a forest the forest are even dead. The resin why we are going there because tomorrow is the 88th anniversary of the Russian Chernobyl melt down assistant. Said the teacher we will be learning about radiation and even animal mutation we will also have to where those suits to protect us from the radiation but we can only stay for 3hours within range we will leave tomorrow morning. Then the school lunch bell rang tj,selena and matie were waiting for emilia out the room as she came out she then said so did you hear everything yup sure did and I don't know about yull but I am not whereing that ugly ass suit said tj. You will if you want to remaine cancer free said selena all four of the started laughing. Hey lets go to the kave after school that's sounds good said emilia ok see you there said tj as he and selena walked away. Letter that night jana was waiting a table of customers when katrna was putting money in the register thenas the door opens the bell rang and walked in was tj,emilia,selena and maite hey guys I will be with yull in a minute as her friends sat down jana went to the counter to get the drinks for the customer's she was waiting on the jana toke her brake hi hey jana said maite so emilia hows your frist day what do you mean by frist day asked emilia you know since you came back from the wild jana said oh well the math was a little hard but getting back in the world is harder then I taught don't worry you'll get the hung of you say so. Oh speaking class we want you to be our chaperone on a filed trip tomorrow were are yull going jana asked we are going to a banded nuclear plant to tour the area and learn about radiation how it can sometimes mutate the animals that live there emilia explained. Um that's sounds interesting yeah I will be there I can meet you matie at your house when do we leave tomorrow morning matie said. Well that's stiles it we have our chaperone this is going to be lit tj said I don't know about that said matie alright lets go home and get some sleep by guys by tj said selena.

The Smokey gray wolf

Once at home matie and emilia got ready for bed for the big day tomorrow matie lead in his bed reading after for chapters matie fell fast for emilia she was hesitant about sleeping but after her long day she fell asleep after a few minutes. Right where she was during the forest fire but the fire was gone and she was now in her human from. The only sighs were left was the scorch marks left behind in the shape of a circle as she stood in the middle as she looked around everywhere she looked everything was dead and surrounded by smoke and fog all she smell was smoke then a snap brakes the silence emilia turned quickly who's there she yells emilia face started vane up the suddenly a Smokey gray wolf with green eyes in the form of smoke aspired but as it got closer emilia toke a step back. The Smokey gray wolf then turned into a real wolf with green eyes. But instead of making noise it spoke as if it was human but with a ghostly voice the gray wolf said stop they will kill us all only you can stop them and save all wolves and wolfbloods. Stop stop who asked emilia THE HUMANS said the Smokey gray wolf with her ghostly voice ecko boomed trough the dead Smokey gray forest. how can I stop them and from what asked emilia. You must stop them from destroying the forest and the wilderness with their nuclear waste and radiation said the Smokey gray wolf. But how am I supposes to am just one wolfblood said emilia. You will find the why you have walked through fire you are a fire walker said the gray wolf. Suddenly the wind blow throughout the dead trees the Smokey gray wolf turned back into smoke with its face intact but starts to deports the smokey gray wolf let out a ghostly howl as the wolf vanished. Emilia the felt the burn marks on the right side of her face. Suddenly a load knock on the door woke emilia up with her face veined up and her eyes flashed yellowed. Emilia wake up breakfast is ready ok matie yelled emilia that was a bazar dream she taught to herself.

The next chapter may not be added until tuseday.


	3. Chapter 3 filed trip

Chapter 3 filed trip

Emilia breakfast is ready said matie ok I will be down soon said emilia getting her closes on still on edge about her dream. as she rushed down stares as matie grabbed a meat sandwich and emilia grabbed one as well and out the door they went but before they toke off sprinting matie smelled jana's sent and was delighted to see his alpha so are yull heading to school yet asked jana. Yah got everything yup said jana. Ok let's go in an insistent emilia toke off sprinting hey wait up as jana and matie flowed behind her on their way to school as they sprinted through the woods with emilia still in the lead. Jana then starts to notice emilia's hand and arms wore vanning up emilia stop wait jana starts to pick up speed emilia stop but she kept running then jana jumps to tackle her down as the two tumble down the hill. matie coming behind them when the two of them stopped rolling with emilia on top of jana as she started choking her jana then pushed emilia off. Before she could get up jana had her pined emilia Colum down its me jana emilia stopped thrashing as the veins resisted jana let her up. I am sorry I had to tackle you because you kept running jana explained hey what's wrong asked matie emilia was wolfing out said jana. I was not yelled emilia what's wrong with you noting am just still on edge from my dream I had. Ok well we better get going said matie as they got the school ground they saw all the kids and six teachers outside at the bus stop. as they got there tj and selena were waiting for them. What toke you guys so long asked tj. Nothing just over slept said jana all of the other kids wore eating or waiting. As the history teacher blow a whistle everyone was silent ok before you can get on the bus you must put on the protection suit that are being passed out to you once you put them on then you can get on. As jana,tj,emilia,selena and matie put their protection suit on then they got in line once one the bus tj was sitting beside selena and matie was beside jana while emilia sat from the seat across from them. Man I really I hate those suits said tj. About three minutes has passed all the other kids wore sated all right attention class. the bus was silent as the teacher spoke the resin we are wherein thesis suits to decries the chances of cancer wow you wore right selena of course I am replied selena. The level of radiation there still exist. Then the teacher grabbed a box and pulled out some kind of device what is that thing asked jana. That's radiation detection device replied emilia. it tracks the level of radiation and tells you how long you have been within the range of the area emilia explained. And above all rules try not to get a tear in the suit that's a sure why to get exposed and don't touch wild live as well they could be condemned or they could have mutated. Wait mutated but aren't we part wolf that's a good question tj. Don't worry tj as long we don't rip our suits or over stay or welcome we will be fine said jana. As the bus starts up everybody was talking after an hour long drive the bus came up to a deans forest in the middle of the road there was gate then a man had opened the gate to let them in. as they came to a complete hissing stop. The history teacher came off the bus then five men in white approached her after a minuet the men came to the front of the bus. Ok children you can come off now said one of them as the kids came off jana,tj,matie and selena wore looking around their soundings everything smells dead said jana. Then a man blow a whistle ow that hurts said jana and emilia this their ears wore more sensitive. Ok kids welcome to the banded nuclear plant come around. Ok today you will be learning about radiation and how it can some time mutate the wild life here said the man. Then a another man was holding a box he pulled out a camera today you will be helping us surveying the area taking pinchers of the animals that may have mutated or died. Ok all of you will split up into a group of four kids and one chaperone that's perfect said matie hey let's take the woods said tj sounds good to me said matie. As the three of them went ahead jana saw emilia just standing there looking at the huge bear trees it's just like my dream said emilia the dream I had last night come on I will walk with you as the two of tthem walked into the dead fogy woods.

The stokers in the fog

There you two are where wore you asked Selina we wore just looking around some hey jana where do you think we should start looking asked tj. Not sure I think we should start our surah by the water even if the water is contaminated there still should be some wild life there said emilia that's is actually a brilliant idea said jana. As they start on their way to find water. I hear something said selena then everybody froze what is it selena then throw a rock in the bushes as the land five crow's toke to the sky tj take the picture now yelled as tj toke the picture one of them had two sets of wings did you get it tj looked at the camera I got said tj. Ok let's keep going said jana about six minutes into the surah there it is said emilia once they got to the lake they tried to smell their surroundings but there were too much radiation in the air then they saw the same five crows including the one with the two sets of wings suddenly four of them fell out of the sky. Poor birds here only the strong survives said matie not just wolves or wolfbloods but the entire population here was in danger emilia thought to herself. Ok matie and tj you two go down south of the lake and me, emilia and selena will take the north the part of the lake said jana. Actually I will go with the boys who knows what they will get into said selena ok then me and emilia will take the north of the lake be careful guys said jana as the boys and selena went south ok emilia lets go said jana. As the two girls went two a sets of angry yellow eyes appeared in the fog the eyes started heading in the same direction of jana and emilia. As the eyes came out of the fog there stood a Smokey gray wolf with yellow glowing eyes then anther wolf appeared also with the same glowing eyes only as they growled green glowing saliva was spilling from their mouth as the wolves followed jana and emilia.


	4. Chapter 4 ambushe attack

Chapter 4 ambush attack

Hey matie have you gotten a picture yet keep it down you'll scare the frog away the frog looks normal to me said tj then the frog turned to face them does that look normal to you said matie. What the hell it has two heads it's like Mother Nature had messed up big time. Or it's us that messed it up said matie as he takes the picture of the mutated frog. Hey selena come on we are moving on said tj ok as she take a photo of a strange plant.

Meanwhile up north of the lake. It's almost possible find any living thing with all this fog said emilia we just have to use or noses said jana then she toke a deep breath and smelled the air and suddenly she picked up a sent the she toke off running wait for me yelled emilia. As soon as emilia found jana she was on the ground bent over a dead raccoon jana then takes a photo of the dead crops. I found you said emilia do you think they will accept it she asked jana I don't know if not then so what we tried didn't we quite said emilia I hear something jana then tossed the camera to emilia. Emilia grabbed it by the straps as she starts to focus the liens two sets of yellow eyes appeared before her. Then she smelled the sent wolves emilia said quietly then she started to step back slowly then two Smokey gray wolves stepped forward out of the fog they stared at jana then at emilia jana knew not yell or shift then they saw the two wolves' saliva was glowing green then their eyes turned green as well. Then one of them lashed out at emilia she quickly doges it then she tossed jana the camera as she grabbed it by the straps the other wolf jumps at jana she then swings the camera as a club and lands a solid hit on the wolfs head then she let a stress howl help ambush attack. Then emilia shifted into her black and white wolf as the gray wolf snarled at emilia and she growled at the wolf. Emilia then lashed out at the wolf on its back and stared clawing at its face then she bit into its ear as the wolf yelps pain it tries get her off then the wolf slammed emilia into a tree. Emilia fell off but she spits out a piece of the wolfs ear the meanwhile as jana howls echo's through the dead forest tj and matie ears parked up that's jana's stress's call the two boys said at the same time we need to save them said selena with her battle face ready look tj howled letting them know they are on their way all three of them intently broke into sprints heading towards their friends. Back at the fight emilia tries to get the gray wolf bears its fangs at her and jumped on her and started clawing at her stomach and scratched her right eye jana tries to but the other wolf was blocking her from getting any closer. Emilia muster the strength to push the wolf off of her. emilia then jumps on top of the wolf and bit into its neck ripping off pieces of flesh as the wolf falls to its knees leaving her mouth stained with blood as the wolf died the other wolf looked at the dead wolf lying there then lashes its self at emilia knocking her to the ground then the wolf had her pined. Then toke a large bit into her chest emilia howls in pain jana knew not to get invalid so wouldn't get exposed to the radiation herself even though emilia was completely exposed to the radiation from her wounds and not wherein her protection suit as the wolf bits into her neck it starts to shake her violently and final tosses her at a tree as the wolf stepped closer it was drooling the same green Silva. Then a tan color flashed knocks the large gray wolf aside selena tj matie you finally came yelled jana sorry we're late with all this radiation It's hard to smell you out said tj. Emilia yelled matie as blood was spilling out slowly from her lives less body no get back let selena handle this said tj as the Smokey gray wolf lunges for selena she lunges as well as the wolves' collided into each other selena pined the gray wolf to the ground the tan wolf looked back at her alpha make it quick don't let it suffer jana said with a sad voice. Selena then turned her attention back to the mutated wolf with green Silva spilling from its mouth selena takes one last look into its green eyes and then she takes the final bit into its neck. Tj call for help I will call segoila for medical help yelled jana matie was bent over her sister still in her wolf form from the fight that had just unfold matie we need to get back to the bus now but she still in her wolf form said matie doesn't matter we need to go now tj help matie with emilia said jana. Ok said tj as the two boys lift her up on their shoulders emilia let out a whimper and started whining in pain wait put her down she's changing back said jana. As the black fur grow shorter her eyes slowly turned back to normal she's barely breathing said matie as he lifted his sister in his arms ok let's go said jana.

Raceing ageist time

As tj ,jana, slenea and matie holding his sister in his arms as they raced through the dead fogy forest heading back to the bus. Look there's the way we came in yelled tj hung in there emilia matie said softly as she was zoning in and out there's the bus said tj. HELP SOMEONE HELP as jana and selena yelling carried thought the ghost twon a man in white came running up to them what's wrong oh my god said the man in white as he looked at emilia covered in blood head to toe what happened and why isn't she wherein her protection suit asked the man in white we wore attacked by two mutated wolf dog

Replied tj. Ok I will call for help we just did as we came out of the woods ok get her on the bus. As they carried her to the bus the man in white pulled out a walkie-talkie we have had mutated animal attack one of the students is seriously hurt medical help is on its way but you need to call everyone back and sound the alarm. Then a voice replied ok I will sound the alarm then as the alarm was sounded off a herd of students and the six teachers came to the bus why the ambulance's is here asked the history teacher. We had to call off the survey due to an animal attack one of your students was badly mauled the medical team are on the bus with emilia and her friends. Once the teacher got on to the bus she looked down the floor was stained with blood emilia lead unconscious from losing a lot of blood and everybody was still wherein suits even the medical team was too. Are you the teacher yes I am ok we need you to call her parents our foster parents are out of the country am looking after her said matie and who are rest of you asked the medic we are her close friends said jana. Ok yall come with us said the medic as the team lifted emilia up and placed her on a stretcher the team then came off the bus with emilia strapped to the stretcher as the team went to the truck all the students, teacher and the men in white watched in horror. Jana tj matie and selena followed behind as the two members of the team placed emilia in the truck matie sat closer to his unconscious sister jana sat beside him and tj and selena sat beside each other. As the truck sped away they looked one last time as they rode away from the a banded nuclear plant as the doctors try to get a pulse from emilia one of team members did CPR after three try's they had final got a pules ok we need to stop the bleeding fast said the doctor. About three minutes they pulled up to segoila wait why are we here at segoila? Asked matie they have better equipment to help your sister said the doctor as jana tj selena and matie got out of the truck the team pulled emilia out as they run down the hull quick get her to the ER stat yelled the nares which one is her brother asked the doctor I am said matie. Can I come asked jana the doctor looked at her yes but first you all need to get out of those suits sided the nurse after jana and matie were done they went to the ER while tj and selena wait in the waiting room do you think emilia is going to make it? Asked selena I don't know I hop she dose for matie sake he would be deviated if he lost his sister said tj. Meanwhile in the ER emilia was still losing blood as matie and jana walked in how is she asked matie she's in critical condition once we stop the bleeding she will need a blood transfusion luckily your parents wanted you two to be safe and healthy so each month before they died they gave blood for the both of you if you needed to use some like today your mum's blood matched and dads blood matched both of you explained the doctor so we will use a pt. then a nurse came up to the doctor. Doctor we stopped the bleeding right now we are cleaning her up and we will start sowing the wounds good work said the doctor tj and slenea see her now asked jana yes they can as jana sat beside emilia as she was sleeping tj selena and matie walked in the room. Matie also sat beside emilia then matie placed his hand on emilia's hand suddenly emilia opened her eyes wh where am I don't move the doctor hasn't fixed your wounds yet emilia looked at her chest where there was a hole the shape of a bit mark and her stomach area had deep clawed marks and her right eye had a claw mark slashed through it what do you mean by fixing? Asked emilia. They need to use stitches to close your wounds as jana and matie explained to emilia hey guys I need to call my mum and tell her what happened and I will go get the doctor said tj. and I need to go home my parents are probably worried about me said selena am glad that you are ok said selena as she hugged her and tj gave matie a pat on the back and smiled at emilia bye guys said tj and selena. Then a nurse walked in Hu you are awake said the nurse then picked up a bored ok emilia right asked the nurse um yeah said emilia with a nerves voice then the nurse came back with a doctor the nurse was pushing a cart with sowing tools and stiches can you two wait outside asked the doctor as jana and matie leaves I will be back am goanna go get some food as he went down the hull jana then watched as the doctor got ready. Ok don't worry I hurt you as the doctor got closer to emilia hart stared beating fast then her eyes flashed yellow its ok we are trying to help you said the nurse. Emilia started to growl as she leaped out of bed then jana came in the room emilia they just want to fix your wounds said jana then two men burst into the room emilia started snarling at them then the two men charged her one of the men pined her to the floor emilia started trashing then the other man had a needle and injected it into emilia's back in five seconds she fell asleep the two men picked her up and strapped her to the bed jana watched as the two men leaves the room. The nurse and the doctor started sowing her wounds. Then matie got back from the lunch room only to see his sister strapped to the bed. Why is my sister being sedated? Asked matie. Emilia got scared and started to wolf out jana explained she scratch one of the nurse about five minutes passed we are done she still out clod but I want to keep her overnight so me and my team can run a radiation test explained the doctor. Don't worry matie she will be fine jana and matie then turned around standing behind the wore lamra and robyn so how is she? Asked lamra well they had to sedate emilia because she started to wolf out said jana and they will be keeping her here until tomorrow afternoon so they can run a radiation test said matie. Um matie can you go wait in the van with tj asked lamra ok said matie as he left the room he toke one last look at emilia still out cold as lamra and robyn talked to jana in emilia's room. Tj told me what happened but I want to hear it from you you jana you wore there with her right yes I was so tell me said lamra. Robyn then started to record the conversation well I was taking a picture of a dead raccoon then emilia was focusing the liens the she heard something in the bushes the these two Smokey gray wolves came the their eyes turned green and their saliva was glowing green as well then one of them lashed out at emilia it tore a hole in her suit so that explains how she got exposed sorry jana said lamra please continue well then emilia tossed me the camera I hit the other wolf on the head with it then emilia had shifted into her wolf form and she got mauled but she did kill one of them and selena killed the other one. But after the scratch in her suit she's been exposed to the radiation and don't forget the wounds the wolves left her with said jana did you get everything robyn asked lamra yes everything answered robyn ok good and one more thing jana we need you and matie to come with us to find the wolves body's said lamra. Why asked jana so segoila can examine them said lamra as they finished their conversation emilia woke up where's matie easy emilia said jana emilia what do you remember asked lamra.

Chapter 4 will be ready on Friday stay tune.


	5. Chapter 5 radiation test

Chapter 5 radiation test

Emilia do you remember what happened? Asked jana well the last thing remember was being on the bus someone was doing CPR on me said emilia. Do you remember what happened in the forest? Asked lamra me and jana wore taking pictures of a dead raccoon. then I was focusing the lines on the camera then these wolves stepped out of the fog and they wore drooling green saliva and their eyes started to turn green. Then one of them lashed out at me but I dodged it then I bit part of its ear off then I hit a tree and the wolf had me pined and started slashing my belly said emilia telling her side of the story. can I see your stomach? Asked lamra emilia lifted her shirt to show lamra the wounds wore still red and the stitches wore soaked with blood. So how did you kill the wolf asked lamra after the wolf scratched my eye I pushed it off me and I jumped on its back then I started tearing off flesh at its neck said emilia. then the other wolf lashed its self at me and knocked me down then it had me pined to the ground and bit into my chest ripping a chunk of flesh then everything went dark said emilia as she finished telling her story. Ok thank you emilia said lamra then a doctor came in to check emilia's stitches ok we are goanna have to keep you here so we can run some test explained the doctor but I feel better now emilia you wore attacked by two mutated wolves you should stay said jana. Wait why not take emilia to segoila asked lmarea dr white wood can run some test there and plus segoila have better equipment the doctor took a long look at lamra. Ok said the doctor but you will need to sign some papers ok emilia get dressed we will wait in the hallway said jana as emilia got up to get dressed she suddenly has a dizzy spout but she just shakes it off. Back in the truck tj and matie were waiting for lamra jana and robyn so do you think emilia will come home asked tj i don't know but the last time she was in a hospital she wolfed out they had to knock her out with a needle said matie. then lamra jana and robyn helping emilia on her Krutch had finally came out as lamra and jana got in robyn was helping emilia into the truck ok tj matie do you two want to go home now or do you want to come with us asked lamra I do said tj I do to said matie. ok I will take tj home first. As lamra lets tj out. I will be home as soon as I can ok mum said tj. As they drove to matie's house emilia was a sleep in jana's lap once they arrived at matie's house jana set emilia gently down then matie hugged his sister then they got out of the truck and watched as they drove into the night. ok let's head in said jana as matie unlocks the door they sit on the couch and they start to reflect on what happened today then matie gets. Are you hungry jana asked matie yeah ok I will make some food as he go through the fringe jana turns on the TV hey jana how about smoked sausage and some ribs asked matie ok sounds good to then jana's stomach rumbled with hungry as matie start cooking jana gets up and looks around the house she suddenly finds a book she pulls it down once she opened it inside the book was photos of matie, emilia and their parents. there was eveing a photo of matie as a baby with his mum and dad that's was before emilia was born jana turned around and matie was standing behind her the food is done after we eat we can watch tv said matie. then they walk into the kitchen matie grabbed two ribs and one sausage and jana had a rib and two sausages as jana sat down to eat she saw matie putting the rest aside for emilia. Then he sat down beside jana and they eat as they watched tv when they wore done they looked at the photo album of matie family then they fell asleep with jana laying on to of matie's chest.

Meanwhile in segoila's truck as lamra and robyn take emilia to segoila robyn call dr white wood we are on our way ok am all set up in the lab as they arrived emilia was still sleeping in the back on the seats. Emilia wake up we are here said lamra using her motherly voice ok lamra I got her said robyn. as she reached to pick up emilia then they walked inside as they walked in the lobby DR white wood was waiting ok follow me said dr white wood the she opened the door robyn you can put her down her on the bed she said then lamra and robyn left the room. Then emilia woke up ah you're a wake ok emilia am going to take some blood for testing then in an instant second emilia's eyes flashed yellow emilia then grabbed dr white Woods's arm and bit into it dr white wood dropped the needle as emilia jumps from the bed as blood was dripping from her mouth as she sprinted down the hall as she got close to the doors two men in black stood in front in her way. the two men in black wore holding what looked like guns then she turned around behind her was robyn,dr white wood and lamra between them robyn to was holding a gun. Emilia you must come back to the lab we need to run some test then we can let you go home said dr white wood. I don't need to be tested am fine then one of the men in black stepped closer to emilia I said NO BACK OFF yelled emilia then lamra raised her right hand in the air and made a fist the men shot their sleeping darts into emilia. Emilia then pulls the dart out then charges dr white wood and lamra robyn then shots emilia with her dart then emilia collapes on the floor as she dozes out. as dr white wood raps her arm she then watches the two men put emilia back on the bed but they also strap her so she won't hurt herself or anyone else. Dr whit wood the puts the needle in emilia's arm then slowly her blood comes out inside a tube that leads to a blood tube once she was done dr white wood then toke emilia inside anther room the room looked blue in the middle of the room was a machine that looked like a white daunt. and there was a screen on the wall and on the other side was a window as dr white wood was inside the other room she and another person place emilia inside the machine as it scans for radiation as the results appeared on the screen the machine slides emilia. lowly out the nurse puts emilia on the bed as the nurse pushes emilia back to the lab dr white wood clleocets the results she heads back to the lab as well then emilia woke up good you are a wake said dr white wood as she keeps her distance ok so you know that you are immune to cancer right said dr white wood emilia nodes her head yes. Well theirs is still radiation inside of you but I do have your blood for sample to start running more test but they won't be done until the night of the full moon then lamra and robyn came in the room are you done here? dr white wood asked lamra yes emilia just haves to get dressed and she can leave said dr white wood as she and lamra and robyn left the room so emilia can get dressed as she finished she came out ready asked lamra yeah said emilia. As lamra and robyn and emilia head to the truck robyn helps emilia with her crutch as she gets in then the three of the spaded away from segoila as they head to emilia's home all she could think about was being in her worm bed and seeing her brother. As they pulled up to the house robyn helps emilia out of the truck emilia if you feel anything uneasily call me said lamra then emilia walked to the door and watched as lamra and robyn drove into the dark night. Then emilia opened the door once she walked in the smell of ribs filed her nose then she went in to the kitchen she toke two of the ribs and she went back to the living room where matie and jana was and watched tv then suddenly jana awoke emilia. yelled jana then matie woke up emilia you're home how did the test go it was a little scary said emilia can you show us your stiches asked jana emilia then lifted part of her shirt one of the stiches was oozing blood oh emilia you must have opened a wound said matie I will go get some bandages and alcohol then jana went to the bathroom as matie clans up the blood jana comes to the kitchen emilia follows and sits down. Ok emilia I need to left your shirt then jana cleans the wounds and puts new bandages around her stomach and put a bandage on her chest. Ok done thanks jana said emilia then she headed up steers to her bed room then jana and went back to the living room matie had already went back to sleep on the couch jana then joins him as she lays on his chest as if he was a pillow. Emilia then led in her bed a she dozed to sleep.

The signs

As jana and matie were still asleep on the couch emilia then went to the bathroom as opens the door and heads for the shower as she passed by the mire emilia caught a glimpse of what looked like her spin bone was growing out of her back she quickly looked back but her back looked normal as she looked again her entire body had changed its body structure was now more muscluer then it was before then suddenly her

Collar bones were stocked out her skin then they went back down. She then she looked at her scare on her chest and stomach area her wounds had not started to heal yet. As she came down steers matie and jana were still sleeping then emilia made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast she then found some left over smoked sausages as she begins to heat it them up jana and matie awoke to the smell of food matie then realized they have school today he then heads to the kitchen and jana heads to the bathroom to get cleaned upped then matie sits down at the table with his sister. Jana thins comes down to the kitchen as well. are you going to be able to go to school today asked matie yeah I will be fine said emilia as she finished her food then she gets up to grab her crutches but trips maybe matie is right maybe you should stay I SAID NO DAMN IT as her eyes flashed yellow the back to normal. Sorry jana said emilia. Its ok I was in the same situation when I was shot said jana if you want to go back to school at least let me change your bandages before you leave. as jana toke emilia to another room matie was waiting in the living room then jana came with the bandages and alcohol wipes. Emilia then lifted her shirt jana was then left speechless when she saw emilia's new body structure. What happened asked jana I don't know I just woke up like this said emilia. It was almost as if she toke steroids. Maybe I should call lamra said jana as she reached for her phone no don't call her I will be fine and don't tell matie said emilia are you sure asked jana. as she starts to apply the new bandages around her after she finished emilia then put her shirt back on and grabbed her bag and her crutche. Ready asked matie yeah ok let's go bye jana as they headed off to school jana pulls out her phone and calls robyn hello hey robyn. are you busy today asked jana. Hum no am not why? Asked robyn I need you to go to school and keep an eye on emilia and don't let her know you're there can you do that? Asked jana. Yes but is there's something wrong with her? Asked robyn. Emilia's wounds haven't healed yet and when I went to change her bandages her body structure changed I mean more muscular as if she had taken steroids as medicine but it's not steroids its real muscle said jana. Ok I will do it said robyn. Thanks robyn said jana then she hung up. While at school tj and selena were waiting for matie. Hey matie wait what the hell emilia what are you doing here? Asked tj in shocked both of them were shocked to see her back at school after the weekend and only using a crutch. So how your wounds are? Asked selena they haven't healed yet then the bell ringed tj selena matie had science which is matie's favorite class to start the day. And emilia has math as she enters the room the entire class fell silent with shock even the teacher was speechless as they watched emilia walking with crutch to her seat. Um ok class I have two math sheets for you to complete said the math teacher as he was still recovering from what he just wetness then he went to his desk outside in the empty halls robyn final comes to the door to watch enilia. from the door window as emilia is working on her math she hears the other kids talking about her. Her hands started veining up then her eyes slowly turned green emilia kept her head low so nobody could see. robyn watches from the door. Come on emilia you can do it get your wolf under control. Then emilia raised her hands. May I be excused to the restroom sir sure but grab a pass on your way out as emilia gets up robyn quickly hides under a table as emilia came out of the class then she walk to the restroom robyn followed behind once emilia got there robyn hid behind a wall and took out her phone filmed her emilia was at a sink and she throw up some kind of green foam with a little bit of blood in it then she looked up in the mirror her eyes were emerald green instead of yellow and her collar bones were stinking out of her skin but then suddenly her eyes went back to normal and her collar bones went back down under her skin then she looked at her scars her chest had stopped bleeding but her stiches soaked with blood but it stopped bleeding to so cleaned up but the bell started to ring. robyn left with in the crowded halls so emilia wouldn't pick up her sent and heads to the kave to show jana.

Meanwhile at the kave jana and katrna were cleaning the store for the night shift jana was moping the floor and katrna was spraying the windows then she ask jana a question. Hey jana how's emilia doing? Asked katrna she's actually doing better than I thought said jana. her wounds still hasn't healed yet but other than that she's ok. Are you sure that's it said katrna what do you mean asaked jana. Come on jana you can tell me said katrna fine ok but you can't tell matie and others ok said jana ok I understand said katrna. When I went to change emilia new bandages around her this morning her entire body structure changed she has more strength. right now robyn is keeping an eye on her just in case said jana ok sounds like a good plain said katrna.

Meanwhile at segoila dr white wood is examine the mutated wolf DNA the blood test came back positive that the wolf was indeed in contact with radiation for long pried of time lamra do think we can go there and retrieve the dead crops? Asked dr white wood I can find out more and some of it might help me find out what might happened to emilia ok buy first I need to call jana and ask other people as lamra calls jana phone.

Back at the kave jana was finishing her last task then her phone started to ring jana then answers it. Hello jana I need your help what is we are out of the DNA from the wolves emilia and selena killed and dr white wood needs help to get the bodys said lamra so you want me get them can I at least bring matie with me yes of curse ok bye. Thank you jana for helping said katrna right before jana could go up stress robyn rushed in the kave catching her breath. What happened to you? Asked katrna so how's emilia doing asked jana here watch it robyn handed jana and katrna her phone jana then hit play emilia eyes were glowing green and her chest stiches started bleeding then her collar bone were out of her skin jana and kartrna were shocked to see their friend slowly sifting right before their eyes. Ok am going to go her said jana am coming to said katrna then robyn stood up me to said robyn ok I drive said katrna. back at school it was lunch time tj selena and matie were waiting for emilia to eat with them. then matie's phone rings hello hey matie where are you and the others asked jana hey slow down what's wrong asked matie where's emilia she in line getting lunch why?. Robyn was at school watching emilia for me am sending a video to tj's phone they to watched the video they were all concern for emilia. Matie I am on my way to take her. Take her where asked matie to segoila said jana we're in the back of the school said katrna ok jana I will bring her to jana. matie then hang up the phone guys I need your help tj you take the exit door and selena you take the lunch room doors. ok matie said tj as emilia heads to the table matie steps in front of her emilia we need to leave now why what's wrong matie then showed her the video how did you know said emilia with an angry voice as she started backing up please emilia if you don't segoila will take you by force said matie I am not going back to segoila said emilia then she throw the tray of food at matie but he dodges the emilia then makes a ran to the lunch room doors with selena blocking them selena let me through said emilia. I can't emilia you need help then emilia lunged at selena but blocks her pushes her back. Fine then emilia rans to the exit door TJ SHE'S HEADING YOUR WAY said selena ok am ready am ready then emilia grabs tj's head and slams him to the door. and he collapse to the floor emilia come back yelled matie as she heads out of the school area as she passed by jana, robyn and katrna. hey katrna take the wheel robyn and I will run after her as the girls follow her sent back to the lunch room. Jana you're here said selena what happened to tj emilia slammed his head into the door have you tried to this selena then slaps tj in the face three time tj you're final awake said matie yeah I am but what hit me well first it was emilia and then it was selena said matie. Can you get up? Asked jana are you all right asked robyn yes ok let's go find emilia said robyn.

Sorry I didn't finished the chapter until today because last week and this was event full mostly because of track and filed regionals

But be sure to drop a review and enjoy


	6. Chapter 6 the mutation

Chapter 9 the mutation

Tonight is the full moon can jana, robyn, matie, selena, tj and the others find emilia before they transform or before emilia's first mutation. And what scientific brake though will dr white wood find with the two mutated wolves crops?

jana and robyn meet up with matie, tj, and selena along with katrna they decided to head back to the kave to plan their next move. Ok first we need to call lamra to tell her what has happened said jana. Or you can tell me in person everyone turned around to the three stood at the door was lamra and dr white wood so who wants to tell me the news? Asked lamra jana then gave a look at robyn and nodded at robyn she then gave lamra her phone lamra and dr white wood watched the video lamra looked clam but deep down she too was scared and dr white wood was sacred as well. So where's emilia now? Asked lamra we don't know said jana well tonight's the full moon we need to find her before dark said dr white wood. Ok first we need to split up said lamra me and segoila will search the woods said lamra. Ok me and matie will look for her by the bridge and the street said jana and tj and selena will look for her at the den. I want to help too said katrna I will go with you katrna said robyn wait what if she doesn't come willing? Asked katrna lamra then lade everybody outside to a segoila van she then opened the doors there inside was an arsenal of sleeping darts, paralyzing darts and even guns ok everyone grab a gun and load them up with darts and take some more tj then grabs a gun he then looks inside the scoop wow this is like call of duty this is going be lit said tj. Then everyone looked at him as if they wore saying shut up tj then everybody else took darts and their guns even katrna took a gun as well oh katrna we have something for you to use to help us said lamra she then took katrna and robyn followed as well she then lade them to an object that was covered by a tarp what is it? Asked robyn you will see go ahead katrna said lamra katrna then pulled off the tarp there stood a pink and black motorcycle oh my god is it charismas? Asked katrna it's all yours after tonight of course said lamra. Ok everyone if we find emilia we must bring her back to segoila before the moon rises ok let's move out yelled lamra. Somewhere in the city the sun slowly begins to set as emilia was still running she then comes across an ally she then finally stopped to catch her breath suddenly her eyes started to turn green then her collar bones was slowly coming out of her skin grrr grrr the wolf with in her wanted to come out she then starts to walk then she stops and lifts her shirt she then rips part of her stiches out of her stomach area then blood starts spilling out and was running down her stomach and started running again she then comes to a ladder she climbs it on top of a roof she then sprinted off a cross the roof tops. Meanwhile in the woods lamra and her team were still searching anything yet asked lamra no nothing not even a trace said a segoila member we have to find her leave no stone unturned said lamra back in the city area robyn and katrna were searching the alleys ways do you think she might be in there asked katrna as they get of the bike I don't know then suddenly robyn catches a sent I got something she walks into the alley am right behind you said katrna then they came across a small puddle of blood is it hers asked katrna. Robyn then runs her finger though it and smells it yup its hers the smell leads that way said robyn deeper into the alleys come lets go by foot said katrna are you sure asked robyn yes lets go they continue as they follow the sent suddenly something fell on top of katrna's head what is it raining asked katrna. robyn then turns around anther drop fell on her again katrna then whips it off to see is that blood asked katrna robyn then smells her hand that's emilia's anther drop fell again but missed the two of them looked up gr grr grrr EMILIA yelled katrna. Robyn then pulls out her dart gun and shots it towards emilia as she tries to dodges it cuts her arm she then leaps across to anther roof emilia come back yelled katrna robyn then pulls out her phone and call lamra hello lamra we found her she's still in the city where are you? Asked lamra we're in the alleys she traveling by the roofs top and she's loosing blood said robyn ok we are on our way call jana next said lamra ok robyn then hangs up as robyn and katrna follows her trail katrna then calls jana. As matie and jana are searching the streets jana's phone rings she then pulls it out who is it asked matie its katrna jana then answers it hello hey jana we found her right now we're following her wait slow down what's wrong she's changing what do you mean when we saw her she was growling and her eyes were glowing green and her collar bones were sticking out of her skin. Ok where are you we're in the alley ok we're coming said jana matie robyn and katrna found her right now they are following her said jana we need get to them now yelled matie then he broke out into a sprint then jana followed behind him. As the sun slowly goes down katrna looks at the sky we only have two hours left said katrna then robyn showed katrna her hands started vein up ok we need to find her if your hands are doing that means emilia is close to changing to said katrna. I smell jana and matie they're here said robyn then matie came running up to them then jana came as well so where is she we don't have long said jana. Then suddenly green saliva fell down from above I can smell her she's a above us said jana then suddenly lamra pulled up near the alley lamra and tj and selena came out where is she asked lamra she up there said katrna. lamra then pulls out her gun and her phone and uses the flash light everybody then does the same and pulls out their phone as robyn shines the light towards the roofs as the light hits the room a pair of green eyes appeared there she is yelled tj emilia then leaps for the other roof but then robyn shots at emilia as she reaches for the roof the dart hits her leg emili then miss the roof she then stumbles down to the ground she then pulls out the dart her shirt was soaked with blood lamra then held her gun emilia then growls at them as green drool ran down robyn then was about to pull the trigger but then katrna then stepped in fount of her what are doing asked robyn. Let me talk to her said katrna lamra then walks up to katrna you need to move now but this doesn't feel right said katrna you said you would help her well this isn't it lamra was then silent ok fine but hurry said lamra. Hey emilia it's me said me said katrna as she slowly moves close to her gr gr grrrr growled emilia come on emilia let me help you then matie came beside katrna and held out his hand then emilia snaps at his hand but miss tj and selena pulled out their guns as well guys it's ok just stay back said katrna she moved closer to emilia she then shows snarls out at her emilia we are not here to hurt you emilia as she got even more closer emilia growled at her more loader suddenly katrna hugged emilia in her arms shh shhh it's ok it's ok says katrna as she starts to griddles her then emilia eyes suddenly went back to normal and her bones reseated back under her skin emilia then passed out everybody was completely shocked at katrna jana was even more impressed by what katrna had done helping them find emilia and the way she talked to her to calm her down when jana first meet katrna she was a selfish person then but now she's a careing person matie then picked up his sister in his arms ok put her in the back said lamra. Sorry about your shirt said jana it doesn't matter I can just wash it said katrna well I was wrong here the bike is all your thinks ok jana what do you and your pack want to wolf out with the segoila pack or just go to the woods with your pack? asked lamra I will go with my pack said jana ok I will see you tomorrow said katrna bye robyn then she drove off on her new bike ok we need to get her back now we only have an hour robyn and lamra then drives off with emilia in the back still out could robyn then calls dr white wood she then answers her phone hello hey is the cage ready asked robyn yeah why just get ready we don't have much time we have emilia and she is out cold now but when the moon rises she will wolf out said robyn ok robyn then hangs up the phone ok we're here robyn then picks emilia up in her arms as they race into the segoila then they head up steers to the lab as they come in emilia was waking up and the three of them were covered from their veins quick put her in there yelled lamra as her eyes turned yellow and robyn eyes as well as she place her in the glass cage are you sure it will hold? Asked lamra yes said dr white wood then emilia was fully awake now then her eyes turned green and she fell to her knees and started foaming green foam mixed with blood then her collar bones stuck out of her skin along with her back as spike ones grow out of her back from head to tail then her teeth grow more sharper lamra and robyn watch in their wolf form as they now see this huge black as night more muscular wolf then emilia let out a strong howl. Dr what white wood steers in horror at emilia's new mutated body and emerald green eyes emilia mutation was now completed emilia then looked around when she saw lamra and robyn she started scratching at the glass then she let out anther howl but much more loader then she pounded against the glass then suddenly broken through the glass cage dr white wood quickly went back in to the office whole lamra and robyn started growling at emilia she the howled again lamra then lashed out at emilia she dodges her then robyn snapped at emilia she tries to make a run for the glass window then lamra and robyn talked emilia before she could break the window then dr white wood came back out but with a dart gun. Lamra and robyn fights with emilia lamra then jumps at emilia she then knocks lamra to the floor and pines her lamra tries to get up but couldn't emilia then bits into lamra shoulder lamra then yelps in pain then robyn jumps on emilia's back but she then jumps off with wounds to her right paw then dr white wood pulls out the gun and shots it the dart then hits her shoulder emilia then turns around she then sprits towards dr white wood she the fires it again the seconded one hits her stomach and she then collapses to the floor as she falls to sleep lamra gets up she and robyn look at dr white wood. As emilia sleeps lamra and robyn leaded in front of emilia they fell asleep as well

The next day it was finally morning as the sun rises lamra and robyn awoke they were back in their human form but emilia was still in her new mutated wolf form still sleeping from the darts. As dr white wood opened the office door she was still holding the gun did you shot her? Asked robyn I had to emilia broke out last night I remember said robyn we need to get her into anther cage but metal this time said lamra dr white wood then leaves the room comes back with a large cage on a wagon this is perfect said lamra ok ready asked lamra robyn and lamra pushed her into the cage and locked it. Meanwhile jana matie tj and selena started head back to segoila do think they made it time from last night? Asked matie as they enter segoila then they made it to the lab I hop lamra and robyn are ok said jana didn't ya'll see how she looked when we saw her she almost bit off matie's hand said jana am sure she's fine said tj she just wasn't herself said tj hop right tj said matie then tj opened the door matie then saw emilia in a cage also in her what looked like her new wolf form don't get to close matie said robyn matie and jana selena and tj were shocked to see mutated. Robyn larma and dr white wood watched as emilia was trying to get out um can all of you come and see this for a moment asked dr white wood then showed jana matie and the others emilia's transmutation then when they came back out emilia was now in her human form her stomach area had healed but the wound on chest had not healed yet what happened asked emilia everyone was silent why am I in this cage dr white wood then let emilia out and showed her the video of her mutating did I hurt or killed anyone last night you didn't mean to but you bit into lamra's shoulder but she will be fine and what about robyn asked emilia she just needs stiches but fine said dr white wood then katrna came in the room hey guys did I miss anything asked katrna. Nope you came just in time said selena with a sarcastically voice. Emilia I had to put you out because we didn't know how strong you were until you broke the glass dr white wood so what am I supposes to do now I don't want to kill our hurt anyone again said emilia. I will help you said jana then everyone looked at her I will to said katrna me to said matie and me said robyn then selena tj lamra and dr white wood we will help emilia in any way we can said jana.


	7. Chapter 7 the return of the dire wolf

Chapter 7 the return of the dire wolves

This was my first book I had fun writing it this is the last chapter of wolfblood the mutation the return of the dire wolf. But there will be a part 2 of this chapter. And Stay tune for the sequel rise of the dire wolves.

As emilia pulls the darts out of herself dr white wood examines the blood test results in anther while lamra was talking to jana, matie, tj, selena robyn and katrna. So lamra can we reaily help her asked matie? I don't know but at least wait for the results to come in said lamra then dr white wood came out of the lab the results are done I want everyone to come in the lab please said dr white wood well this might be good said tj emilia are you finished asked katrna yeah then they went to the lab. as everyone came into the lab dr white wood was setting up a HDMI projection to her laptop ok is everybody here asked dr white wood ok I have three set of emilia's blood hers slide one this is how it looks before she was attacked and here's slide two now this one is after the attack now they look the same but when I focuses the scope there's these small green cells that's starts taking over the regional cells as if its they are changing them self as well said dr white wood and finely here's slide three now this is emilia's blood after she mutated the green cell takes half of the regular cells but I think on every full moon the new cells will keep mutating until they all of the regular ones are gone said dr white wood. So is there a way to stop it from happening asked matie? I don't know usually when mutation happens there's no going back its permanently said dr white wood now you said you think that emilia is mutating into a dire wolf asked lamra yes answered dr white wood and what makes you think that asked lamra this does dr white wood then reaches under the table and pinks up a sliver case then she punches in the password then opens it she then pick up what looked like a skull of a wolf this is my prove said dr white wood what is that and where did you get it asked jana and lamra. It looks like a wolf skull said matie yes but do you what kind asked dr white wood no I don't said matie. This is a dire wolf skull I got this when I went to Texas at the la Brea tar pit What's los Angeles asked jana it's a place in the united states that's very far away said lamra anyway the dire wolf was the first wolf to that lived they lived around the last ice age period said dr white wood they are basically you're ancestors they are your successor said dr white wood so those wolves that attacked me were dire wolves asked emilia I believe they were still normal wolves but their DNA were 50 percent dire wolf yes they were still mutating so why are the dire wolves gone asked katrna some people think it's because of global warming or their food sources were killed off and even the early humans for when they hunt them for food or their skin to keep warm explained dr white wood. Now here's last night transformation when emilia first mutation took place as everybody re watched the video katrna horrified of what she was witnessing now I have a new blood sample of emilia's this is after last night then dr white wood scraped off some pieces of bones then she put them under a microscope to show everyone see how the dire wolf cells look now here's emilia's new DNA the dire wolf cells has at least 40 percent of her body explained dr white wood but on the video emilia still looked different then a dire wolf skeleton said lamra. So what were dire wolves like asked matie well other scientist has different theory like how they believed they were the prefect k9 predators that lived they were bigger faster and stronger then the wolves we have today they too lived as a pack they would hunt other animals that were 2times their sizes said dr white wood but in the video emilia looked more bigger then what you just subscribe said tj. well maybe it's because emilia is wolfblood and now she herself is mutating suddenly emilia gets up and leaves the room wait emilia yelled jana and matie as they too leave the room. am sorry I was just telling what I have found out said dr white wood its ok but is there a way to force a wolfblood to mutate asked lamra well you would have to deal with radiation and know a lot about chemistry but who would do such a thing and where would they find people who are wolfbloods asked dr white wood. As emilia rushes out of segoila jana and matie follow behind her matie then calls out. Emilia yelled matie then she turned around WHAT snapped emilia with her eyes glowing green you should come back inside said matie why should I dr white wood said there's no stopping this said emilia you don't know maybe dr white wood might find a cure said jana we are trying to help you emilia you don't have control of this anymore explained jana. Suddenly emilia runs at jana and tackles her to the ground I do have control said emilia as she has jana pined then emilia takes off running. Jana are you ok asked matie yeah am fine said jana but we should go after her said jana then they took off sprinting as they follow emilia's sent emilia then runs into the forest to their home then hears matie and jana calling her out then kneels down and uses eolas she then sees jana and matie entering the forest then emilia knottiest the leaves and dirt were wet she then cover herself in dirt and leafs and then she heads home while matie and jana were still behind I can't smell her sent anymore said matie. jana then kneels and uses eolas as well she then sees emilia entering her home I know where she is said jana then they ran until they got to matie's home. Ok I will search up stress and you search down here said matie as they walked into the house emilia said jana as she looks in the living room then she looks in the kitchen and the den but emilia wasn't there either so jana then went to go up stress to find matie but then jana found matie in emilia's bed room sitting In a chair across from emilia jana then entered the room. There you are emilia said jana we need to go back to segoila said matie but emilia did not respond. Jana the stepped closer to emilia and sat down beside emilia as she laid down on her bed emilia I want you to listen to what I have to say said jana. Dr white wood and lamra and all of us we want to help you emilia and I know you can control it said jana then emilia turned towards jana. Emilia had tears running down her face I don't want to kill anyone said emilia jana then stood up I won't let you do that said jana I will help you to learn how to control it said jana how do you supposes you do that? Asked emilia. Then suddenly matie's phone rings hello said matie hey matie where's emilia asked tj on the phone dr white wood needs emilia to come back to segoila explained tj. Tj do you have matie on phone asked lamra yeah mum said tj then he gave her his phone hi did you and jana find emilia yes we did why does dr white woood want emilia to come back asked matie put me on speaker said lamra. matie then swathed it to speaker jana dr white wood wants emilia to change again said larma what why let me take over from here said dr white wood lamra then gave the phone to dr white wood In order to find out what's happening to emilia I need to record her wolfing out and get her reading recorded as well explained dr white wood but she doesn't have control when she wolf outs we will arrange that for tomorrow but for now you can stay where you are but can you come first thing in the morning asked dr white wood yes answered jana ok bye she then hanged up the phone the room fell silent for a moment. Well I guesses we should get some sleep said matie as he got up from the chair the jana followed him out of emilia's room then he closed the door what is she thinking yelled matie as his eyes flashed yellow with anger Colom down matie She trying to help emilia said jana she then reached and grabbed his hand and hugged him we can help her get through this said jana but what if emilia cant what if she does kill someone asked matie like I said before I won't let her said jana as she leans on his chest and falls asleep matie then begins to stroke jana's hair as he to slow falls asleep himself. Meanwhile up stress in emilia's room emilia lays in her bed fast asleep then she begins to dream. Where am I asked emilia as she stands surrounded by heavy fog then all of a sudden the same Smokey gray wolf from her last dream appeared. It's you again said emilia the gray wolf nodded her head follow me said the wolf as she takes off in to the forest where are we going asked emilia the wolf did not answer her the gray wolf then stopped at a banded building complex why did you bring me here asked emilia you must stop him said the Smokey gray wolf then a set of green eyes appeared then a brown wolf with green eyes jumps out at emilia. Emilia then wakes up breathing heavy damn dreams emilia said to herself.


	8. the retrun of the dier wolves part 2

Chapter 8 the return of the dier wolf part 2

Emilia then gets out and heads down stress and finds matie and jana sleeping next to each other on the coach she then makes her way into the kitchen she then finds a plat of ribs she then takes one out of the refrigerator then heads back up stress to the bath room. Then matie wakes up to jana still sleeping on his chest he then gently puts her on the other side of the coach he then walks quietly into the kitchen and pulls out the same dart gun then quickly runs up stress and hides the gun. As emilia flinched she then looks at her scars on her stomach the wound had finely completely healed but the bit wound was still healing she dresses the wound and gets dress. Then matie goes back down stress and wakes jana up. Jana we have to get ready said matie as try to wake her jana then gets up and checks her phone it was 9:30am jana then got herself ready then matie did the same jana the heads to emilia's room. Emilia are ready yeah she said nervously what's wrong asked jana. Am not ready we haven't even started training for this dr white wood said she had that figured out we just have to trust her said jana then the two of them made their way down stress are you two ready to go asked matie we're ready said jana then the three of them then headed to segoila.

Meanwhile at segoila dr white wood lamra and robyn gets the equipment ready for the test. So dr white wood by doing this what is it you achieve from this? asked lamra well when emilia puts this reader on I will need her to transform to film her and get the reading from her said dr white wood but she emilia doesn't have control of it yet said robyn that's why we will set up in this room said dr white wood she then opens a door inside the entire room was bright white and had wide open spaces this is the room where we test new equipment's said robyn. Yes but it's the best room to use and we can watch from a safe destines in her said dr white wood ok let put the stuff here said lamra.

As jana matie and emilia about to walk in segoila tj and selena came hey guys said tj so did we make it in time yet? Asked tj yes did answered matie well lets head in side jana then the five of them walked in side lamra and robyn were waiting well I wasn't expecting you tj and selena said robyn are you ready emilia? Asked lamra yes answered emilia then they all made their way up stress as they walk through the hall lamra then suddenly stopped we have the test in here said lamra she then opens the door as they all stepped inside the white room wow this room is huge yelled tj then dr white wood came out of the other you're all here and thank you for coming emilia said dr wite wood I need you to put these on they keep track of your readings explained dr white wood emilia then puts them on ok for the rest of us we will watch from the other room as they head to the room katrna suddenly came into the room hey did I miss anything? Asked katrna nope you came just in time said robyn ok now that everybody is here lets go in said dr white wood after robyn closed the dr white wood voice appeared on the speakers ok emilia we had this room installed pixie glass since you broke the glass cage last night this is the strongest glass not even a gun built can break it so you shouldn't be able to ether said dr white wood ok emilia you may begin said dr white wood. But am not angry said emilia dr white wood then reached into a cabinet pulled out ear plugs here put these on jana matie lamra tj robyn and selena puts the ear plugs in ok they should protect you from the sound said dr white wood ok ready all five of them nodded their heads dr white wood then pushes the button. a silent alarm went off in the white room emilia tried to block out the noose but didn't work her eyes then turned

Green as she was covering her ears then she started to cuffs up green foam mixed with blood then her spine started growing from her back as her collar bone grow out as well then in her place stood a black wolf with green eyes emilia then let out a howl then she started to run around the entire room from one end to the other emilia then realized she was trapped. You guys she really looks scared said katrna as emilia kept trying to brake thurtgh. Ok eimila I have the info I need you can stop now said dr white wood but emilia didn't liestin EMILIA STOP yelled matie from the room they were watching in then she then stopped and looked at the window where they were watching. Emilia then ran at full speed and rams herself at the window as katrna covered her eyes but as the black wolf was bounced back she quickly recovered as blood started running down her face emilia then started to ram herself at the window again and again. Ok this is enough said jana what are you going to do asked lamra am going to stop her jana replied katrna then grabbed her am coming to said katrna I will come to said robyn. lamra close the door when we leave said jana be careful said matie jana nodded as they left the room lamra then closed the door. Jana then snuck behind emilia as she was still ramming herself at the window and robyn was in front of katrna EMILIA STOP THIS NOW yelled jana emilia then turned around and growled at them as green drool drops from her mouth she then stepped closer to jana while she was still growling but before jana could kneel to summit tj accidentally set off the silent alarm as jana and robyn tried blocking out the sound but it didn't work emilia then went berserk and lashes out at jana. Jana then dodges robyn then told katrna to stay back then robyn transform herself emilia and robyn then curcul each other robyn then leaps at emilia then emilia dodges and slams robyn to the floor jana then transforms as well as then red wolf jumps and lands on emilia's back and clawed at her back emilia then slams herself on her back causing jana's left paw to be stab by emilia's spikes on her back jana then falls off. Robyn then gets up tackles emilia to the floor and bits into the wound on her chest emilia then kicks robyn off as blood drops from her wound emilia then grabbed robyn by her rib cage with her strong jaws and shakes robyn as if she was a rag doll then throws her to a wall. jana then transform back as emilia steps closer to robyn katrna runs in front of robyn as blood slow oozed out katrna get out of the way yelled jana as her left hand was bleeding as well. No am standing my ground I won't let emilia kill robyn said katrna emilia then stepped even more closer. I won't let you if you kill her how will you be able to live with yourself said katrna emilia then howled in rage but katrna stood her ground katrna then lifted her hand out in front of emilia. Then jana came over to katrna and lifted her hand out as well Emilia then stepped closer and smelled their sent she started to calm down her head and face was stained with dried blood whole her chest was still bleeding then robyn started to change back and emilia had started changing back as well as her spine went back down and her eyes were no longer green. Dr white wood matie tj and lamra and selena came out of the room and rushed to robyn jana katrna and emilia you alright jana asked lamra am fine but robyn and emilia don't look so good right now said jana tj go get a frist add kit said larma where's katrna asked robyn as she tried to get but fell back down am right here answered katrna robyn don't move to much said katrna probing her head up tj then came back down then tj came back with the first add kit give the sow stuff said dr white wood she then gets ready sow emilia's chest don't touch me snarled emilia dr white wood stepped back let me do it said matie the he kneels down to her as she lead on her back matie the stick the needle in and starts sowing dr white wood then katrna and dr white wood attended robyn while lamra rapped jana's hand matie then finished sowing emilia's chest emilia then gets up and started to limp away jana and matie followed after her emilia wait emilia then turned around as tears started running down her face what is it now she asked. I will teach you how to not wolf out and control your anger said jana we can start next week said jana back at the door way lamra was watching the three of them what are looking asked selena she then noticed lamra was looking at emilia she is too dangers to go to school the only place she should be is here or home with matie said lamra no that will only make things worse said dr white wood then what do you suppose we do? asked lamra emilia will be able to go in public as long as jana matie and the others are with her but what about school then she will have to stay with us or jana said dr white wood that sounds reasonable said lamra selena let me tell them yes mam said selena then katrna helped robyn up ok I will take to nurses her said katrna then they catch up to jana matie emilia and selena emilia am sorry if I hurt you I was protecting my alpha said robyn then they continued to walk down the halls am sorry as well for putting you through this said dr white wood then she to left well I guess we should go home said matie then they too started walk.

I AM SORRY TO YOU I WONT BE ABLE TO UP LOAD THE SEQUILE DO TO MY LAPTOP I HAVE TO REINTALLE THE LAPTOP AND MY OFFICE THIS MAY TAKE UNTIL MONDAY THANKK YOU


End file.
